Talk:Those Who Lurk in Shadows (III)
Testimonials *Tried this fight with a full group of 75s (PLD, BLM, SMN, THF, THF, PUP). We lost pretty badly, didnt even kill one of the mobs, although goblin was down to 10% hp. I strongly suggest you do NOT target the goblin first, as his teleport move makes everyone attacking him lose their targets and put away their weapons. The BLM was unable to sleepga II them, even with Elemental Seal (it is very possible that they are immune). **Tried again with a new plan, same group. THF tried to kite Orc and Goblin, while group killed Yag (whm) then Quad(rdm)... leaving the goblin for last. This worked very well for us and we completed the battle. Had a few deaths along the way, but was able to toss aggro and finish the fight. suggest this kill order: Yag --> Quad --> Orc --> Goblin. Try to keep the goblin out of the picture as long as you can, because he will teleport and kill your mages. - Angluss *Completed the fight with: WHM, SMN, SMN, PLD, SAM, DNC. Kill order: War > Thf > Whm> Rdm **Started fight with ES Repose on the RDM (resisted). DNC pulled RDM to the side and solo/held for most of the fight. Both the summoners kited the WHM and the THF. Shared hate was a problem. The goblin would randomly teleport across the entire BC and SA-Goblin rush a random target every 30s to 1min. PLD and SAM burned down the war, moved onto the thf, while keeping the whm(yagudo) away from its party members as it would spam cure V. Finished off the WHM and then the RDM the dancer was still holding. Clear time 12mins 45s. Aayenn 10:33, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Neyaa, Ifrit. *Completed the fight with: RDM/BLM, DRG/WHM, DRG/WHM, SAM/WAR, BLM/WHM, PLD/WAR **Did not start the fight with any sleep, wasn't necessary. Both Dragoons and Sam took out the goblin thief first while the RDM kited the rest of the mobs. Next took down the yagudo WHM which went down pretty fast, 20-30 seconds it took to kill. The last two mobs the two dragoons took out the orcish WAR while the rest of the party handled the redmage. People were silenced for part of the fight so Echo Drops are highly recommended though silence did not stick long. Curse and disease are both nasty effects but as long as someone is /whm or whm main job, the other enfeebles shouldn't be a problem to remove. Very easy fight, all in all it probably took 3 mins total to kill all the NMs. Don't under estimate this fight though, The goblin was able to kill our blackmage easily though the rest of the party stayed afloat with no issues. Plan on at least one weaker defense member going down because of the goblin's sneak attack/teleportation moves. *Completed the fight with: 75 WAR/NIN, 75 SAM/WAR, 75 WHM/BLM, 75 SMN/SCH (me), 75 RDM/32BLM, 52 DRG/WAR **Kill Order: WHM Yagudo, WAR Orc, RDM Quadav, THF Goblin **WAR with eva gear tanked this. The WAR and the SAM both 2-houred the first mob. I concentrated on BP: Rage on the current mob with garuda, and RDM enfeebled all the mobs. Pretty much everyone sticking to job roles, straight forward. WHM did have to 2-hour near the middle of the fight, but wasn't terribly hard fight. I would recommend that the mages bring Echo Drops and everyone bring 2-3 Holy waters (we had none). Don't bother with expensive food because the gobs will over-ride it with their saucepan move. --Jeminijem 06:21, 12 April 2009 (UTC) *Just squeaked this one out with PLD/DNC SAM/WAR WHM/SCH. **Wasn't all that hard, planned 1 wipe. Killed the Yagudo fast but couldnt get the Quadav down before wipe so had 3 mobs up for second round. PLD/DNC actually worked out well curing with TP and MP. SAM used 2 hour for the Yagudo while PLD and WHM used theirs for the remaining 3. In hind sight should use 2 hours to ensure 2 mobs go down before the wipe. Main focus was on healing, wasn't able to get many status' removed but /SCH with Light Art and Solace active was a huge help. One thing I noticed about the gob, it usually came after me the WHM when it would SA/WS. If I started running as soon as it vanished for the attack, I could get out of its WS range causing the "Lioneve is out of range." message. This may be a viable strategy for anyone doing this bcnm. Players that don't have mission can still assist. You do not have to have mission, completed mission, or even have expansion registration to be in the battle. Only the person that meets the requirements will allow the rest in party to join in battle. However, those that do not meet requirements will not receive any reward, only the joy of helping a friend out. -- WashuOtaku 00:10, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Shared Hate It seems to me that the four monsters do NOT share hate. While one was being attacked, the others would go off individually against the mages trying to sleep/bind them. --Eekiki 14:44, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Video I moved the video to a new page (Those_Who_Lurk_in_Shadows_(III)/Video) and linked the main article to it, so it can't effect the loading of the page in any way. (Slow/broken/crash, depending on OS and/or setup.) FFXI-Tyr 20:12, 15 April 2009 (UTC) food effect goblin move gave me a food effect of -10 to all stat. would be nice to know if are just negative food effect to be given --Mira el dito 21:14, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Haven't completed Darkness Rising Rank 5-2 Mission, will that effect this battle? I finished the previous quest, Those Who Lurk in Shadows II but haven't entered the BCNM area for the battle yet. But I just realized that I have opened, but not completed Rank 5-2 which is a BCNM fight in the Qu'Bia Arena. I was wondering if anyone knows if the Darkness Rising battle will occur rather than this one? I have the Mark of the Seed as well as the New Fei'Yin Seal. --ArwenUndomiel 19:35, 16 April 2009 (UTC) * I think you'll get the option of which fight to enter in a menu when you click the BC. --Psepha 19:11, 17 April 2009 (UTC)